Until You
by Pumpkin Hatching
Summary: SLASH. Two short parts written in Ron and Draco's POV, respectively. A companion piece to "It's Like This". It's now Ron and Draco's turns to share (separately) what they think of Harry. Slight Ron/Harry; Draco/Harry. !!Finished!!
1. Ron's POV

Disclaimers: JK Rowling owns the rights to all HP books and characters; blame everything else on boredom and rainy weather. =)  
  
Pairings: A tiiiiiny ickle bit of RW/HP for this chapter. DM/HP on the next.  
Rating: PG (for what might come in the next bit)  
  
A/N: Very slightly slashy, bordering on extremely platonic. ^^ A companion piece to "It's Like This". This part is written in Ron's POV. It's what he thinks about Harry.  
  
Enjoy! =)  
  
=======  
Until You  
Ron's POV  
=======  
  
Until you, I've never felt this kind of overwhelming jealousy. You had everything I did not: grace, fame, respect, and a vast amount of fortune.  
  
Until you, I was cast in the shadows of my famous brothers. Now, I'm also cast in the shadows of my two best friends: you, the hero; and her, the brain. Famous not for who I am, but for who my *friends* are.  
  
Until you, I've never felt this much resentment. You are everything I wanted to be, but you're taking advantage of all the things I am not; you never asked--nor wanted-- to be who you are.   
  
But until you, I've never felt this important. When others would overlook me because I'm just a sixth child in a long line of successful siblings, you looked up to me for support and friendship.  
  
You cared not that others were great before me. You put me high up on a pedestal nonetheless, despite my flaws and insecurities. Where you could have had a whole world of friends to pick from, you picked *me*. You valued my opinions when others wouldn't listen to me.  
  
Until you, I've never felt this special. You honoured me for the person that I am, and not the person that my parents are expecting me to be.   
  
Until you, I've never felt this humbled. I know that you would dedicate your life to me where others wouldn't even give me a passing glance.   
  
Until you, I've never known how it felt to be loved unconditionally by someone other than my family.  
  
Until you, I've never known how it felt to love a friend.  
  
==========  
end Ron's pov  
==========  
  
Draco's POV is coming up soon. ^_^ Thanks for reading. As always, reviews, comments and criticisms would be much appreciated.  
  
Take care and have a nice day!! =)  



	2. Draco's POV

Disclaimers: JK Rowling owns the rights to all HP books and characters; blame everything else on boredom and waiting for Business Depot to deliver my new computer table. Do y'all have any idea what a pain in the neck it is to type a fic all sprawled up on the floor? =)  
  
Pairings: A tiiiiiny ickle bit of RW/HP for the last chapter. More than a little DM/HP slash-type pov on this one.  
  
Rating: PG (just 'cause I dunno if it's exactly G...)  
  
A/N: Slightly slashy. ^^ A companion piece to "It's Like This". This part is written in Draco's POV. It's what he thinks about Harry.  
  
Enjoy! =)  
  
=======  
Until You  
Draco's POV  
=======  
  
Have you ever wondered what it's like to be bad?  
  
To tease, taunt and torment your peers? To laugh at their problems and mock their tears?  
  
Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to call someone a mudblood?  
  
To scorn others born from non-magical families?   
  
Have you ever made fun of squibs?  
  
Have you ever experienced the kind of power you feel from the knowledge that you're that bastard who caused those losers pain?  
  
I didn't think so.   
  
But I know what it's like. I am Draco Malfoy. I was raised to be cruel, vindictive and vicious. It was all a matter of gaining superiority over my peers. I was trained to always be better, richer, and stronger. Furthermore, I was taught to always flaunt my advantage over others. Malfoys never settled for second place or even average.  
  
So until you, I've never had a taste of failure. You easily outdid me at everything; you beat me at every quidditch game we've had, and you even outshown me socially and academically.  
  
Until you, I've never felt ashamed. To everyone else you're kind and compassionate, yet to me you've shown a coldness and cunning befitting a Slytherin. For someone so pure and innocent, you've managed to repeatedly inflict me with barbs more cutting than what I can inflict on you.  
  
Until you smiled at me, I never knew how to forgive, and be forgiven. Years of animosity between us seemed to disappear with just a single quirk of your lips. And I never knew that I could smile just for the sake of smiling, until you gave me something to smile about.   
  
Until you, I've never known you can laugh without hate nor scorn. Yet when we're alone, you can make me laugh out of mirth, and mirth alone.  
  
I never realized that I was lonely until you showed me the agony of being alone. I never knew that I was lacking until I found you; you're a part of me that's been missing, all along.  
  
I've been raised to believe that love, friendship, companionship and all such things are a weakness. That trust is a man's downfall, because it can be betrayed, as you can betray it. Life is a battlefield; power is all that is needed and important to gain victory. There is no place in anyone's heart for emotions and needs other than the will to survive and rise up from the weak.   
  
Until you came along, I've never known what was honourable from wrong. My whole world and beliefs have come undone under your gaze, the touch of your fingers, the sound of your voice. By trusting me, you tought me in turn how to trust. Until you've shown me the harsh truth, I've been living in a world of lies and underhanded scheming. Until you've shown me your bravery, I never realized that I was weak, and that you are a lot stronger than people would think. Little by little, by your example, you made me rise up from my own selfishness and cowardice.  
  
For all the courage and power you possess, you still allow yourself to be vulnerable in front of me. And until I've taken you in my arms to comfort you, I never realized that I can lend you my strength through my embrace.  
  
Until you told me you love me, I never knew the emotion. And until I told you I love you, I realized that it's true. I do.  
  
I love you.  
  
I love you because I didn't have a soul until you've given me your own. Until you blessed me with your warmth, I was just a cold empty shell of a person.  
  
Until you allowed me to make mistakes and taught me how to correct them, I never knew that I was imperfect. And until you soothed away my insecurities, I never realized that failure was acceptable; and that as long as I tried to set things right, you would never think of me less.  
  
Until you came along and turned my world upside down, I've never known what it's like to *live*.   
  
And as I look at you right now and brush your bangs away from your scar, I realize one more thing:   
  
All these years, I've never known what it's like to be human.  
  
Until you made me.  
  
============  
End Draco POV  
End Fic!!!  
============  
  
A/N: Haha! I've finally coughed up a Draco POV follow-up-type for Ron's POV. I had a slightly harder time trying to think of what to write for Draco... so forgive me if he ended up being all nicey goody-goody and OOC. *sigh* This fic fluffy much? I think so... ^^   
  
Comments and Constructive Criticisms and reviews would be appreciated~!! And thank you soooo much for Flutternut, LordsBecca, KKally, Ni, and Saitaina A. Moricia for reviewing the first part~!!! Love you guys!  
  
Have a good day, everyone~!!! =) 


End file.
